


Malus Finis

by Messini



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Feeding, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Vomiting, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messini/pseuds/Messini
Summary: Sephiroth had won. The planet belonged to him. However, that was not enough for him. After all those years he had taken quite a liking to Cloud and wanted him for himself. So he takes the blonde as a captive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chaptered fanfiction. I'm quite happy about uploading it.  
> Beta read by [Happiely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happiely/pseuds/Happiely)  
> Before reading heed the warnings:  
> This fanfiction will have mature and explicit content as well as non-con elements. It will very highly have a bad ending.  
> Still want to read it? Then go ahead and leave a like or comment. ;)

Sephiroth had won. He became a god. No one could stop him anymore. All hope was lost. The planet belonged to him now. 

Cloud was buried under a pile of rubble, blood seeping out through various wounds. His sword laid a few feet away from him, just out of his arms reach. The blond was breathing heavily and sluggishly tried to get up, only being able to start kneeling when the tip of a sword was pressed against his throat. 

Cloud lifted his head to look up. Deep blue eyes met green cat like ones. A smirk was plastered over the silver haired man in front of him. The blond tried to get up, but he couldn’t. Behind him laid a pile of rubble and in front of him stood his sworn enemy.  
Spitting out some of the blood in his mouth Cloud scowled. 

“Don’t think you’ve won. This is not the end. I will defeat you once and for all!”

He tried to get up again but failed when a searing pain, caused by his numerous painful injuries, shot through his battered body. Grunting in pain he looked up to see that the one winged angel’s smirk had widened in amusement. Slowly, like a hungry animal studying his prey, Sephiroth looked down at Cloud. 

“You are hardly in the condition to fight. Face it Cloud, you lost.”

The silver haired man’s eyes glowed with malice. However there was something else sparkling within those green orbs as well.

Curiosity? No. Amusement? Probably. Insanity? Obviously but that was not what took his interest. Possessiveness? Yes, that was it and for a moment Cloud shrank under the piercing gaze. What did his enemy want? He already had won. Even though the blond didn’t want to think about it, there was no use denying the outcome of their battle. 

“So what are you waiting for?! Just kill me already! That’s what you wanted to do this whole time, right?!”

Cloud’s outburst seemed to amuse Sephiroth even more. The one winged angel moved to perform the killing strike and the blonde closed his eyes, thinking that he would certainly be killed now. 

But the final blow never came. 

Slowly Cloud’s blue eyes opened and he stared at the other man in surprise. The tip of the sword was pressed against his throat drawing blood. But he wasn’t dead. Sephiroth hadn’t killed him. Why?

A confused expression crossed the blond boys face and his eyes widened in disbelieve. He couldn’t understand –didn’t want to understand- why his arch enemy just spared his life. He wanted to ask, to shout, to do anything, but his body was frozen in shock and due to the sword in front of him he couldn’t even speak without risking to hurt his throat. 

“Why”, he croaked. 

“’Why’ what?”

The smug smirk in Sephiroth’s face seemed to widen even more. The sword was lowered, allowing the blond to take a deep breath. Cloud’s eyes narrowed and his brows wrinkled.

“You know exactly what I mean with ‘why’! So tell me, why didn’t you kill me? Is it to mock me?! Is this some fucked up satisfaction for you?!” he screamed in anger. 

Suddenly something got a hold of his jaw and forced him to look up; right into a pair of mako-green cat slit eyes. He hadn’t even noticed when the silver haired man moved closer to him. 

“Humph, a good question indeed. I shall provide you with the answer you seek.”

_Arrogant asshole. _Cloud tried to get out of Sephiroth’s grasp. However, the blond was too weakened by his injuries, his body was drained and the grip on his chin was too strong. His attempts were futile. So he decided to wait for the one winged angel’s explanation.__

____

“As you can see, you lost. I am an all-powerful god. The planet belongs to me now.”

“Yes, I know that, so cut the crap and get to the point” interrupted him Cloud.

“Ah, you are still quite cocky. However, you should not forget that you and the rest of this planet is now at my mercy.”

Sephiroth paused in his speech; his eyes mirroring insanity.

“However, even though I have accomplished everything I wanted, there is still something I do not have. Something that is not completely mine.”

Cloud snorted.

“You have the entire planet and right now I am in no shape to defeat you. So what could it be that you don’t have?”

The silver haired man seemed intrigued by his enemy’s question and leaned forward. Their faces were mere inches apart from each other. 

“You”

And with that Sephiroth closed the distance between them and smashed their lips together. Blue eyes widened in shock and the blond tried to shove the larger male off of him. But to no avail. Sephiroth didn’t move; he was too strong. The one winged angel grabbed a chunk of unruly blond spikes and yanked Cloud towards him. The blond gasped in surprise and pain and Sephiroth used this chance so slip his tongue into the smaller male’s mouth, exploring the wet insides. Cloud was shocked by the outcome. He didn’t expect this. Regaining his senses he did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He bit down. Hard. The blond could taste the blood in his mouth seconds before Sephiroth pulled away from him. The smell of iron filled the air. Cloud’s face was twisted in disgust. Taking a breath he looked at his enemy, who was whipping away the blood from his mouth with one hand, and screamed at him.

“I knew you were insane! But it seems like you have become completely nuts! Why the hell did you do that?!”

The blond couldn’t contain his emotions anymore. Fear; surprise; shock; powerlessness; disgust; hatred; he felt all of them simultaneously.  
“I simply provided you with the answer you were seeking.”

Sephiroth’s face was void of any emotion; only his eyes were shining bright with passion. Something Cloud never saw in these green orbs before. 

“This still doesn’t explain why you would kiss me!”

A low chuckle escaped the silver hairs lips. 

“You have not figured it out by now? I am disappointed. I thought you were smarter than this, but after all you are nothing more than a puppet.”  


“But if I’m just a puppet, than why were you doing that?!”

The one winged angel stepped towards Cloud again and petted his blond hair affectionately. 

“Because you are the most perfect puppet I have ever laid my eyes on. All the other clones were incomplete in comparison to you. And after many battles against you I finally figured out that I did not only want the planet in my grasp but you as well. Your body, your mind, your soul; they will belong to me.”

Cloud just sat on the crumbled floor in shock. Sephiroth wanted him? That didn’t make sense. Hell, nothing Sephiroth ever did made sense but this took his insanity to a whole new level. The blond tried to say something; anything but he was only able to mutter a few incoherent words.

“Why…do that? I…no…not…can’t…never…understand. You…completely in-s-sane…?”

His stutter seemed to only amuse his enemy more. A deep, threatening laugh filled the air. 

“Oh, do not worry my lovely puppet. You will understand everything eventually.”

Cloud suddenly felt a sharp pain and then everything went black.  
Sephiroth bent down and hoisted the unconscious boy up and gently brushed some of the blond’s hair to the side.

“Do not worry, puppet. You will learn to love me.”

And with that he spread his wing and took off, holding the young male in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2.  
> Wow, thank you for all your kind comments and kudos'. I never thought the first chapter would be read by so many people.  
> I will try to upload a chapter once a week. ;)

Cloud opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but his whole body protested in pain. So he laid back down and slowly remembered what had happened to him. Sephiroth had kissed him and had then knocked him out. 

The blond took a deep breath. There was no benefit in panicking right now. _Better to stay calm and figure out where I am and how I can get out of here. _He shifted his head to the side and began studying the room he was in. Cloud was resting in a king-sized bed; silk sheets were covering his body. Warm sunlight shone through a rather huge window on the left side of the bed.__

____

The blond tried to get up again, while ignoring the searing pain that shot through his body. Looking around he noticed a wooden door across the room. Cloud got out of the bed; the bedsheets sliding down in the process. Suddenly cold air hit him. He looked at himself and saw that he was shirtless. Twisting his head the blond looked around himself but he didn’t find shirt. His high collared sleeveless shirt was gone. But at least his injuries were more or less healed.  
Cloud walked towards the door, grabbed the handle and tried to open it. But the door was locked. 

“Obvious, but still worth a try”, muttered the blond under his breath. Sighting he began walking around the room.

There was another door, which led to the bathroom. Other than the two doors there were two bookshelves, filled to the brim with books and a closet, which was locked as well. A rather big wooden table stood lonely in a corner. Different papers, he guessed those had something to do with Jenova, laid on it. 

Cloud walked over to the window and looked out of it. Judging by the height, he was on the first floor of some building. I could get out of here. But where would I go? He didn’t know where exactly he was. He didn’t even recognize the landscape. 

“I still have to try it”, the blond thought. However, before he was able to plan his escape, his thoughts were interrupted. 

“So you are awake.”

Cloud spun around. How long had Sephiroth been standing there? The blond felt uneasy in the presence of the other man. His body stiffened and his fingers dug into the wooden windowsill behind him. 

“What do you want from me?”, he hissed.

“I already told you. I want you to be mine.”

The silver haired man eyed the blond. A smirk was slowly forming on his lips.

“Yes, if that would ever happen”, huffed Cloud annoyed. 

Sephiroth ignored the younger male and began walking towards him in an elegant but still threatening manner. 

“You can move in this room however you like”, he stopped in front of the now frightened blond and made a gesture with his hand. “However, if you go outside of this room without my permission, try to escape or disobey my orders punishment will await you.”

Cloud was even more afraid than before. He certainly did not want to know, what his enemy had in mind for the torture. But whatever it was, it wouldn’t be good.  
The one winged angel was now in front of him. He tried to touch the blond’s face, but the blond jerked away. Cloud didn’t want to be kissed by that man again. He didn’t want his enemy to touch him at all. 

Reacting quickly and without thinking he jumped through the window. Shattered glass flew through the air, glimmering in the sunshine. 

As soon as Cloud touched the muddy ground he began to run as fast as he could towards the forest. The blond didn’t know if Sephiroth was following him. He didn’t dare to look back; not even once. He knew that if he would turn around his chance of escaping would be gone. 

 

Cloud ran as far as his legs would carry him. After what seemed like hours to him, he stopped. Even with his mako-enhanced strength, he couldn’t run any further. His legs burnt and even standing on them send shocks of pain through his whole body. The blond studied his surroundings for potential dangers and after he found non he sat down on a tree trunk. 

Looking up, he saw that the sun was already starting to set.

“I have to continue moving. I can’t stay here. Who knows what kind of monsters live in this forest and I don’t have my sword with me”, he sighted. “And who knows when Sephiroth will find me.”

Ignoring his burning legs Cloud got up and began walking. The farther away he went the lighter the forest became. The trees seemed to make room for the now dark orange and reddish sunlight. The blond grew more anxious as time passed. He still didn’t know where he was, Sephiroth could find him every minute now, the places, where he could have hidden, became scarcer and the sun would be gone in a few minutes. 

And then Cloud saw a light in the distance. Gathering his last strength he ran towards it. Leaving the forest behind him he saw a small village at the horizon. Faster and faster he sprinted towards the lights. _If I reach the village I can at least ask where I am and how to get back to Edge. Back to Tifa, Marlene and Denzel. ___

__However, before he could make it to the town the last bit of his power left him. Cloud stumbled and felt his feet crumble under him. His hand reached out to the light but with a thud he finally collapsed._ _

__The blond could faintly hear footsteps coming towards him. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry image of black boots in front of him. He blinked a few times but his vision remained blurry - probably from his exhaustion._ _

__“Have you finished playing now?”, Sephiroth’s voice cut through the silence of the night. Cloud shook his head slowly._ _

__“Humph, it seems you are still defiant.” Sephiroth bent down and picked the drained blond up. ”Well, it is time to go home. Your punishment awaits you.”_ _

__

__Sephiroth entered the house and walked up the stairs right away. Opening a door to his right the silver haired man stepped inside. The blond in his arms was too exhausted to put up much of a fight or to even realize in what kind of room he was._ _

__Cloud was unceremoniously dropped down. His body ached when his back touched the cold metal surface of the table beneath him. Before the younger male could take in his surroundings, he was flipped around; his face crashed down on the table. For a moment his head hurt and he felt dizzy._ _

__Memories flashed through Cloud’s mind. Memories of his time as a human experiment in Hojo’s lab. Memories of the torture he was subjected to._ _

__Panicking he mustered the last part of his strength and tried to get up – to get away. But he was too worn out to fight against the other male. Before the blond cloud get up he felt his hands being handcuffed. His attempts to wriggle free were futile. Even with his full power the bonds would’ve been hard to break and now it was impossible._ _

__When Cloud felt a leather glove on his ankle he tried to kick back but Sephiroth was faster and cuffed the blond’s legs to the table as well.  
Cloud was completely at the mercy of his captor. Sephiroth walked to the other side of the room and began rummaging through some drawers, looking for something. The blond twisted his head to see what the one winged angel was doing but he was out of his field of vision. _ _

__After a few minutes the blond could hear the other male coming back to him again. Cloud jolted when gloved fingers began to trace the lines of the muscles on his back. Cloud tried to get away from the touch. He felt uncomfortable and powerless. The blond winced in pain when the fingers dug into his back leaving angry red marks. Even though the glass cuts from his escape attempt had already healed he still felt the pain._ _

__“Now, it is time to begin with your punishment, puppet.”_ _

__“I’m not your- ARGH!”, screamed Cloud when a whip landed on his exposed back._ _

__Sephiroth had just whipped him! Why did he even have a whip to begin with? But the blond couldn’t dwell on these thoughts to long as the whip came crashing down again._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter. This one took longer to upload as I wasn't feeling that well.  
> Well, I hope you like Chapter 3. ;)

Cloud had lost the count of how often the whip had made contact with his back. Blood ran down and formed small puddles on the table. At first, the blond had tried to hold back the screams; to not give his enemy the satisfaction of screaming in pain. However, after a few minutes he couldn’t hold them in anymore and cried out. He could swear that he had heard the one winged angel chuckle when the first shout of agony left his lips.

But by now his voice was hoarse and he couldn’t even find the strength to scream. After what seemed like an eternity the whiplashes suddenly stopped. Cloud felt the bonds on his wrists and ankles being undone.

The next thing Cloud perceived was when he was lowered down on the bed again. The bedsheets were placed over him, covering his bloody back.

“I hope you have learned your lesson Cloud. I do not like to damage your beautiful body more than it already is. Now rest, I will be there for you when you wake up.”

The blond tried to process the words that where spoken to him but sleep took over before he was able to dwell on them any longer. Exhausted Cloud closed his eyes and let himself fall into the darkness that was embracing him.

 

When Cloud woke up again he felt better. His back hurt und he was still exhausted but the sleep did him well.

“Ah, I see you are awake.”

The blond sleepily blinked and looked up. Sephiroth sat next to him on the bed, reading a book. The silver haired man closed the book and set it aside. He then petted the blond spikes and stood up.

“You are presumably hungry. However, do you want to take a bath first?”

Cloud blinked again; this time in surprise. Had Sephiroth really just asked him instead of ordering him? What were his enemy’s motives?

Cloud slowly got out of bed. His whole body had stiffened. He looked into the other male’s eyes, waiting for an explanation. What explanation? He didn’t know himself.

“You have fifteen minutes to shower and get ready. If you aren’t finished by then, I will come into the bathroom and ‘help’ you.”

The way Sephiroth had pronounced “help” made Cloud shudder. The blond ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He didn’t dare to lock the door. If the one winged angel wanted to come in, no lock in the world could’ve stopped him.

Cloud undressed and stepped into the shower. Even though the hot water burned on his body he felt comfortable getting the dried blood off.

After a few minutes in the shower the blond turned the water off and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and hastily dried himself. He didn’t want to give Sephiroth any reason to come into the bathroom. Cloud put his trousers back on again and walked out of the bathroom feeling uncomfortable again. In the bathroom he was alone, it was kind of like a safe place, but now he had to face his enemy again.

Sephiroth leaned on the doorframe; the door was open. Cloud walked up to him; avoiding eye contact. The one winged angel led the way and the blond followed him. _I haven’t eaten anything the last few days and I’m still not at my full strength. I can’t escape right now, but maybe after I’ve eaten something._ Cloud was lost in thoughts. He hadn’t noticed going down the stairs or entering the kitchen. He only came back to reality when he bumped into Sephiroth, who had stopped in the middle of the kitchen. The smaller male glared at his enemy; he didn’t want to show any weakness.

The silver haired man set down on a chair next to a small wooden table and gestured Cloud to come to him. The blond slowly and cautiously went to the other male. What the hell did his enemy want now? However, his thoughts were at once answered when the one winged angel pulled him down on his lap. Surprised, his body froze.

When something sweet was pressed against his lips the blond closed his mouth. Cloud warily eyed the fruit in front of him. He would rather starve than let his arch enemy feed him! He twisted his head away from the hand with the fruit and that earned him a chuckle from the man behind him.

Suddenly a hand snaked up his chest.  Cloud tried to wriggle free but Sephiroth’s grip was far too strong for him to break. His escape attempt was abruptly stopped when said hand pinched one of his nipples. The blond moaned; whether it was in pleasure or pain was unknown. The hand continued assaulting his already erected nipple and then proceeded with the other one. Cloud didn’t want this kind of touch but his body betrayed him.

“Okay, stop it. I’ll let you feed me, just get your hand away from there”, said –or rather moaned- the blond.

He heard Sephiroth chuckle and could only imagine the smirk on his lips.

“Aren’t you a feisty little puppet? However, I will allow your disobedience this once. After all, there would not be any pleasure in letting you starve.”

The one winged angel lowered his hand and simply placed it on the smaller male’s lap.

Cloud hesitantly opened his mouth, let Sephiroth put the fruit into his mouth and ate it slowly. He didn’t know if it was because he hadn’t eaten anything in the last few days but the fruit tasted delicious. The blond licked his lips and –without realising- opened his mouth again; waiting for the next treat.

 

Sephiroth continued to feed him. After the smaller male had eaten the last fruit the silver haired man began to speak again.

“Lick.”

It was a simple command but it brought Cloud out of his daze. He quickly shook his head.

“Never!”, the disgust in his voice was clear to hear.

The one winged angle just chuckled and pushed the blond even more into his arms; Cloud’s back was now securely between Sephiroth’s chest and arm. He wouldn’t be able to break free of the grip.

“Well, you can either lick my fingers clean or I will continue with what we did before. And this time I will not stop”, the silver haired man’s voice sounded threatening. As if to make his point clear the hand travelled up to the blond’s nipples again.

Picking the lesser ‘evil’ Cloud sighted and began sucking the fruity juice off of Sephiroth’s fingers. The blond’s cheeks burnt with humiliation.

When Cloud had finished licking his enemy’s fingers he tried to spit out the juice that was still left in his mouth. However before he got the chance to do so Sephiroth took a hold of his chin –forcing the blond to look directly into his enemy’s eyes- and kissed him. Now the smaller male had to swallow the juice.

Soon after, the silver haired man pulled away from him; he was clearly amused.

 

Cloud sat on the bed again. After Sephiroth had kissed him he was brought to the room again. And now the blond was sitting there for what felt like hours. Bored he stood up and headed to the window.

The broken glass had already been replaced.

Sighting Cloud began to think about his friends. Where they okay? Where they searching for him?

He didn’t even turn around when he heard the door opening.

“Can you really call them your friends? They have not even started looking for you.”

Cloud shuddered when he felt Sephiroth’s breath against his neck. The blond turned around to face his enemy; fury was sparkling in his blue eyes.

“You’re wrong! You don’t know anything about them! And don’t you dare get in my head and read my thoughts!”

The one winged angel just chuckled.

“I am a god. I know everything.”

He deliberately ignored Cloud’s last sentence.

Suddenly the smaller male felt a searing pain in his mind. Falling to his knees he clutched his head.

**They are not your friends. They do not care about you. You are worthless to them. You brought them despair; they hate you.**

“No, you’re wrong!”, screamed Cloud.

The headache was getting worse. By now the blond couldn’t even distinguish his own thoughts and Sephiroths.

**Face it, if they cared about you they would have already found and rescued you. They do not care about you. You do not need them!**

“No, you’re wrong…” he wanted to scream but his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Slowly the pain in Cloud’s head faded. Sephiroth had left the room. Cloud was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a new chapter.  
> This chapter is probably the darkest one I have written so far. It contains non-con and dub-con elements! If you are not comfortable with something like that than please do not read this chapter!

Days passed but no one came to his rescue. Cloud was torn between the trust that his friends would get him out of here and Sephiroth’s words. He didn’t want to believe Sephiroth. The blond wanted to convince himself, that the other male’s words where nothing but lies. However, after the third day had passed, Cloud’s faith stared to waver.

Sometimes he couldn’t even distinguish his thoughts and the ones Sephiroth put into his head. The blond hated how his enemy could get into his head and control his thoughts. However, he couldn’t chance that.

All Cloud was able to do right now, was plotting his escape. After a few nights of with sleep and at least some meals –even though they weren’t different from the first one- the blond had enough strength to get away. Yet there was still one problem he hadn’t solved. He wouldn’t be able to escape Sephiroth unarmed. But the blond’s weapon was nowhere to be found.  Cloud wasn’t able to get into any of the other rooms and look for his sword. He had to find it.

The only way to get into one of the other rooms would be to get Sephiroth out of the way. But how? The blond’s eyes wandered through the room. The bookshelf caught his attention. A book certainly was neither a weapon nor could it injure his enemy but maybe Cloud could surprise him and get a few minutes of a head start to get his sword.

He stood up and walked to the bookshelf. Taking a random book he sat back down on the bed and aimlessly opened it.

And then he waited.

A bit later Sephiroth entered the room. Cloud pretended to read and not to notice him. The silver haired man walked towards the bed and set down next to the blond. In the moment his enemy sat down Cloud closed the book rapidly and hit the other male hard on the head. The blond hoped that this had shocked his enemy enough for him to flee. So Cloud jumped up and tried to bolt out of the room. However, before he even got off the bed Sephiroth had gotten a hold of his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed.

Cloud struggled against the grasp and kicked Sephiroth in the chest. It didn’t seem to hurt his enemy but he at least let go of his prey for a moment. However, before Cloud was able to wriggle free, the one winged angle pushed the smaller male even further into the bed and under him. He placed his legs on either side of the blond’s body; trapping him.

The blond tried to push the other male off of him; but to no avail. Sephiroth, who was clearly annoyed by this point, gripped Cloud’s wrists with one hand. The other one rummaged through the drawer next to the bed. And before the smaller male could even notice his hands were cuffed to the bedpost.

Normal handcuffs wouldn’t be able to hold the blond down, so he tried to break them. But they wouldn’t budge. His eyes widened in surprise.

“You do not think I would use normal cuffs to shackle you to the bed, do you? These are made especially for you. They are mako enhanced, so not even your strength will damage them.”

Cloud huffed in frustration.

“So, I can’t break free. What does it matter? I few more whiplashes won’t kill me nor stop me from trying to escape.”

He heard Sephiroth chuckle and the gleam in his eyes made Cloud’s stomach churn. His enemy’s eyes were full of malice and anticipation; a sadistic grin formed on his face.

“Oh my lovely puppet, I know that. However, I have planned something else for today’s punishment, as it seems that you still have not learned your lesson.”

And with that Sephiroth went to the closet, opened it and pulled various things out of it. Cloud didn’t even want to know, what it was.

The one winged angel came back to the bed; hiding the objects behind his back.

“Now, as you behaved so well the last few days I am going to make this easier for you.”

At first the blond didn’t understand what the other male meant. He heard the cap of a bottle open but couldn’t see what it was, as Sephiroth was out of his field of vision.

The silver haired man sat down on the bed and pushed Cloud’s legs open. Before the blond even realised what was happening a finger, coated in lube, had already entered him. His eyes widened in shock and he bit back a scream.

“What the hell?!”

The blond kicked his legs again and this time he hit Sephiroth directly in the face. The smaller male felt victorious. But the feeling lasted only for a moment. The one winged angel was furious.

“Well, if you do not want to be prepared, I have no obligation to not fulfil your wish”, the voice of the silver haired man was completely void of any emotion.

Cloud saw something metallic shimmering in his field of vision. The finger slipped out of his hole and was soon replaced by that object. It was far too big for the unprepared blond. This time he couldn’t hold the scream back. It hurt. He felt like he was ripped apart. However, looking at Sephiroth, the blond could see, that this was not the end.

The one winged angel seemed to have at least a bit of mercy as he let the smaller male accustom to the weird feeling before turning the vibrator on. Cloud bucked his hips in surprise. But the silver haired man still wasn’t finished. The blond looked up and saw a cock ring in Sephiroth’s hand. Before Cloud could even protest the one winged angel had already secured it around the base of the smaller male’s cock.

Contented with his work Sephiroth took the book that his captive had hit him with and sat down onto to bed next to him. He began to read, completely ignoring the curses the other spat at him.  Smirking he turned to his captive.

“ _Crime and Punishment_. Quite a suitable book you picked.”

Cloud didn’t care about the book. He could already feel, that he was getting hard as the vibrator stimulated his prostate.

“Shut up and let me go! Shut the fucking vibrator off and get that cock ring off of me!”

Sephiroth looked up from the book; annoyance shining in his eyes.

“Be quiet or I will make you.”

However, the blond ignored the threat.

“I said ‘let me go’! When I can use my hands again I will kill you!”

The one winged angel closed the book, stood up and walked to the closet again. After he found what he was looking for he came back to the bed.

When Cloud saw the ball gag in the other man’s hand he suddenly felt weak - well, weaker than before. He tried to twist his head away but Sephiroth took a hold of his chin and forced the gag inside his mouth, tying it tightly behind his head.

“Wha-mpf-th-umpf-he-mpf?!”

The blond tried to get the gag off but it was firmly secured. He furiously glared at Sephiroth.

“I have warned you, but you would not listen.”

The silver haired man sat down again and continued reading.

 

Cloud didn’t know how much time had passed. The pain had wielded to pleasure. But as the blond wasn’t able to cum, the pain came back again. This kind of torture was far worse than the whiplashes. He writhed trying to ease the friction. However, he couldn’t do much as his hands were still cuffed to the bedpost. His hips bucked and his cock wanted release. Saliva ran down his mouth. He was disgusted of his own body.

Cloud whimpered pathetically and looked at Sephiroth. His enemy still read the book; not caring for his captive at all.

The blond moaned, a wave of heat passing through his body. He couldn’t take it any longer.

He whimpered again and this time the silver haired man looked at him.

“Want to say something?”

The smaller male made an undefined sound and rolled his eyes. _Haha, very funny. Because I can talk right now._ Sephiroth laid the book aside and unfastened the gag.

“Now, if you want release you have to beg for it.”

The blond glared at the other male.

“There is no way I would ever beg you!”

“Really? Maybe I should help you then?”

The one winged angel began to trace his fingers over the blond’s body until he came to the throbbing cock of his prey and began to stroke him. Cloud bucked his hips into the touch and moaned.

**Come on puppet. You just need to say the words and everything will be over.**

Cloud could hear Sephiroth’s voice in his head.

“No, I won’t beg-ungh!”

**Now, I can see how much you want it. Just give in. Let me help you.**

The blond shook his head violently.

_Never._

**I can do this all day, but can you? Give in to the touch. Let me guide you. You do not need to think, just give in.**

Cloud couldn’t take it anymore. It hurt too much. He couldn’t even distinguish the pain and the pleasure anymore.

**Yes, that is it. Give up. Give in to the pleasure. Make it easier for you.**

“Please!”

“’Please’ what? You have to be more accurate.”

The silver haired man teased the blond’s cock even more. The smaller male moaned in pain.

“Please, let me release! Please, let me cum!”

Sephiroth smirked and unfastened the cock ring. A few more strokes and Cloud’s body shuddered. Cum was covering the smaller male’s stomach and Sephiroth’s hand. 

The one winged angel turned the vibrator off and took it out of the abused hole; a bit of blood leaked out of it.

“Now, that was not that hard, was it?”

He didn’t get an answer. Cloud’s blue eyes were dull and he was exhausted. His body was covered in sweat. Sephiroth petted the blond spikes and kissed the male beneath him.

**Good boy. You were very good right now. Now you just have to give in. My puppet. Be mine.**

The blond closed his eyes and fell asleep; too tired to care about anything.

**Mine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again a new chapter. XD (I really need to think of something else to write in the notes...)
> 
> When did this story reach over one hundred kudo?! Amazing! Thank you! If I could I would cuddle all of you.

The first thing Cloud felt was the pain in his lower regions. The second thing was warmth. But it was too warm for him. The blond tried to get away from it but couldn’t. Something was holding him tight.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Soon he figured out, why he wasn’t able to move. Two long and slender arms were wrapped around his torso, keeping him in place. Groaning Cloud remembered the events from the night before. _Sick bastard._ The blond felt sick. He wanted to get up, as he had the feeling he needed to visit the bathroom quite soon. However, Sephiroth’s grip didn’t budge.

Cloud turned his head around and looked directly into the one winged angel’s sleeping face. The blond had never seen the other male sleep. He looked peaceful and not insane; he truly looked like an angel. _Wait, what am I thinking?! These can’t be my thoughts, right?_ He tried to get out of the silver haired man’s grip again but the other one was too strong. Cloud felt his stomach churn and felt ill. _I really need to go to the bathroom._ He looked at the sleeping male. A grin was slowly forming on the blond’s lips. _Though, it wouldn’t be all too bad to just vomit here. That would be at least a bit of revenge._

But it seemed, the other male knew what was going to happen as green cat like eyes opened and looked directly into blue ones. Cloud felt the grip on his body slacken, so he got out of it and rushed to the bathroom.  

He barely made it to the toilet before he started to throw up. Cloud didn’t even hear the footsteps approaching him.

After a few minutes he felt a bit better. There was literally nothing else in his stomach to throw up. He felt disgusted. His body and his mind were disgusting. But then the blond felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. He didn’t bother to look up. Cloud still had the feeling he would vomit again even though there was nothing left to throw up.

The next wave of sickness hit Cloud when he realised that he was covered in his dried semen. The blond began to tremble. He still couldn’t believe it really had happened.

He felt two strong arms wrap around him yet again.

“Now, now. Do not be like that. After all, you loved yesterday’s punishment”, the silver haired man’s voice was sickly sweet.

Cloud wanted to puck again just because of the other male’s voice.

“I had no other chance! I never liked it!”, he screamed; still not looking up.

“If you say so. However, do not lie to yourself.”

“I didn’t! You forced me to!”, the blond chocked on his own words and felt his eyes water. _No, I can’t cry. Not in front of him._

A low chuckle escaped the one winged angel’s mouth.

“You think too much. I saw how much your body liked it. How you gave in to the pleasure. To me.”

Cloud shook his head. He didn’t want to hear it. The truth – no the lies; truth, lies, what was right? He had been weak. However, his body may have given in but not his mind. Sephiroth could try to control him but his enemy would never be able to break him!

“Well, it does not matter right now. You will see the truth and when that time comes I will be waiting for you.”

The silver haired man walked away. Cloud could faintly hear water running. For a few minutes it was the only sound in the bathroom. Then it stopped as suddenly as it had started. Footsteps neared again and the blond felt strong arms grip him and before he was able to argue, hoist him up. The sudden movement made his stomach groan in discomfort. If there would’ve been anything left in it, it would be out by now.

The blond began to struggle. Deep down he feared that something like yesterday would happen again.

“Let go of me!”

“If you wish.”

Cloud couldn’t even comprehend what was happening as he landed in the bathtub with a splash. He blinked in surprise.

“What?”

He heard Sephiroth laugh – well chuckle, as the one winged angel never laughed – and saw his enemy’s amused gaze.

“Well, even if you do look fantastic covered in cum I still think you would like to get clean.”

The blond looked angry at the other male. _Oh, why would I want to get the semen off of my body? I really have no idea._ He rolled his eyes.

“So, for once, you actually thought about my feelings? How nice. I’m so grateful”, the sarcasm in his voice was clear to hear. “Would you get out now so that I can wash myself?”

Sephiroth’s eyes gleamed with amusement.

“You misunderstood something, puppet. You will get clean. However, you will not do it yourself.”

Cloud’s eyes narrowed. Like hell he was going to let his enemy wash him. The blond tried to get out of the bathtub but was pushed down again in the same moment.

His head went underwater. When he surfaced again he coughed and spat the water that was still in his mouth out. He glared at Sephiroth.

When the one winged angel took the soap and came towards him Cloud splashed water at him. Smirking he looked at the - now wet - man.

The next moment his head was underwater again. He clawed at the hand holding him down but it wouldn’t budge. Slowly panic began to spread through his body. He couldn’t breathe. Water entered his mouth. He choked and had the feeling he would drown. He felt his vision blacken.

And then air filled the blond’s lungs. He threw the water he accidentally swallowed up and took deep breaths to get the air back into his lungs.

“Will you now cooperate or do I have to punish you again?”, Sephiroth’s voice sounded annoyed and angered.

Cloud lowered his head. He certainly didn’t want to nearly get drowned again. The silver haired man smirked and began to wash the blond’s spikes. After rinsing the soap out of his captive’s hair he began washing his puppet’s torso.

When the blond felt a touch on his private parts he jerked away from it. He glanced at the other male and frowned.

“I’ll let you wash me, but not there.”

“I said, I will get you clean. This part of yours is still dirty. Stay still or I will punish you again.”

Cloud stayed still when a hand began to touch his cock. He bit back the threats and curses he wanted to shout at his enemy. He just hoped, it would be over soon. But it wasn’t.

The blond gasped when the hand started to slowly stroke his cock.

“What are you doing”, hissed Cloud through clenched teeth.

“Washing you”, came the one winged angel’s emotionless reply.

The strokes became faster and the smaller male could feel himself getting hard. He moaned. His body was betraying him yet again. He couldn’t deny the pleasure that was being built in his body. Cloud moaned when he felt his realise coming, but before he could cum the hand griped his dick hard stopping him. Anger sparkled in the blue eyes.

“What the hell?! First you harass me and then you won’t even let me finish?! You are a fucking psychopath! Asshole! You--!”

The blond’s angry rant was stopped when Sephiroth’s lips pressed against his. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds before the silver haired man pulled away again.

“Oh, do not worry. I will let you cum. However, you are my puppet and you should follow your master’s orders.”

“I am not your puppet! I won’t obey you!”

“Really?”

Cloud moaned again when the hand started to stroke his cock again. It was the same as yesterday. He was too weak. He couldn’t do anything. He wouldn’t give up. Never. But if he pretended to, maybe he could get out of this situation? _Worth a try._

“You want me to beg? Fine. Please, let me cum.”

He heard his enemy chuckle, when another orgasm was abruptly stopped.

“Kiss me and I will let you have your release.”

The blond’s eyes widened. It was different when he begged because he had no other way out of it. But kissing Sephiroth on his own accord? _Just roll with it. It will be over soon. He will end up dead._

Cloud took a deep breath and pushed his lips against Sephiroth’s. When he felt the other males tongue he reluctantly opened his mouth, letting his enemy explore his insides. At the same time the one winged angel began to stimulate the blond’s dick with his hand. Cloud moaned into the kiss. He felt dirty. He felt sick.

And then with a final touch he came hard. Cum floated in the water. Slowly they parted again. Cloud sat completely silent in the bathtub. What had he just done? He had given in to his enemy. Why? He couldn’t understand.

The blond looked up when he saw that Sephiroth held a towel in his hand and handed it to him. After that the silver haired man left the bathroom.

Cloud finally let his tears fall freely.

 

Cloud sat on the bed yet again. After he had dried himself with the towel he went back into the bedroom. Fortunately Sephiroth wasn’t there. The blond had walked over to the bed and put his trousers, which were still laying on the floor near the bed, on again. He felt completely and utterly dirty. He had given in. Maybe he really wasn’t anything else than a puppet? The blond shook his head. No, he was Cloud. He would never bow down to Sephiroth. He’d rather kill himself then playing the mindless puppet again.

Suddenly he heard a crash down below. A shout. Gunfire. What was going on? Cloud stood up and looked around the room in an alarmed manner.

A few seconds after the first shot, the window burst. Cloud turned around and immediately spotted a familiar red cloak.

“Vincent!”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Vincent!”

At first Cloud couldn’t believe his eyes. He thought he was dreaming. Had his friends really come to his rescue? Was it really happening? Slowly he walked towards the black haired male.

“Are the others here too?”, Cloud asked.

Vincent nodded. The black haired male told him, that while the others were distracting Sephiroth he got to him.

The blond sighted in relief. His friends were really here. Here for him. To rescue him.

“Let’s go”, Vincent said while pointing his face at the window.

Cloud nodded. He knew that he had to get out of here now. His friends wouldn’t be able to buy much more time than they already had. He walked towards the black haired man but after a few steps he winced in pain. His butt still hurt like hell. He would never be able to jump out of the window like this.

Vincent looked at him worried. Cloud sighted.

“I don’t think I will be able to jump out of the window on my own”, the blond voiced his thoughts. And even though it was nothing more than a murmur the other male had heard him.

Suddenly Cloud was hoisted up. He blushed. He definitely felt awkward held by his friend in this way. Vincent seemed not to notice the smaller male’s embarrassed state; or he simply chose not to comment.

The red eyed man jumped out of the window, landed gracefully on the ground and began running; away, further and further away from Sephiroth. Cloud felt safe and began to relax. Then sleep took over.

 

When Cloud woke up again he was in a familiar room. His room at the “7th Heaven”. He was safe. His friends had really come to his rescue. The blond smiled. Sephiroth had been wrong. They were his friends.

**Really?**

Cloud shook his head. What? Did he just imagine the voice? Yes, it had to be. He was still exhausted after all.

“It’d be better if I rest a bit.”

The blond closed his eyes again, waiting for sleep to come.

 

When Cloud awoke again he was no longer alone in his room. A red lion laid next to the bed. Sensing that the blond was awake the cat like creature stood up and looked at him.

“I’m going to get the others.”

Nanaki walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later and behind him Cloud’s friends came in.

Cloud saw Marlene and Denzel running towards him. They both jumped on the bed and hugged the blond.

“Easy there. Cloud still needs to breath.”

Tifa walked next to the bed. The children reluctantly let go of the male.

“Don’t worry Tifa. It’s okay for them to hug me to death. I had worse”, Cloud gave her a smile.

“We are just glad that you’re okay. That we found you and that you are still alive”, said the woman before hugging her childhood friend.

“How did you find me?”

The question had been on his mind for the last few minutes.

“Wasn’t easy. But Vincent found a trace of ya”, Barret answered. “And now tell us what the asshole did to ya! I swear I kill ‘em!”

The blond smiled. His friends cared about him. To them, he was a valuable person who they cherished. And that was why he didn’t want to tell them the truth.

“Not much. Just some torture. Nothing I hadn’t had before.”

**Liar.**

Cloud couldn’t look into their eyes. He feared they would see through his lies.

Tifa seemed to sense that her friend didn’t want to talk about it right now.

“Come on guys. Let Cloud rest. We can question him later. The most important thing is that we have him back and that he is no longer in the clutches of _this monster_ anymore.”

The way the woman had pronounced “monster” showed all of his friend’s thoughts and emotions about Sephiroth. For them and for Cloud the one winged angel was nothing more than a monster.

Slowly his friends left the room again. Only Vincent stayed behind.

Red eyes locked with blue ones.  Cloud looked away. He couldn’t look at him. He felt too dirty.

“You didn’t tell them?”, the blond’s voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Vincent shook his head.

“Thank you. But why?”

“I am in no position to tell them. You will need to talk to them yourself.”

The smaller male lowered his head and began chewing on his lip.

“I know… It’s just…I need to think about it for myself first.”

“I can only guess what happened. However, I won’t make any assumptions.”

The cloaked male walked to the door. Before he left the room he turned around and looked directly at Cloud. Red eyes seemed to pierce through the blond. He felt like Vincent could see everything; everything he tried so desperately to hide.

“But don’t forget. You will have to tell them eventually.”

“I know.”

The dark haired male just nodded and left the room.

Cloud sighted and laid back down on the soft bed. He knew he had to tell his friends what really had happened. But he didn’t want to think about it. The humiliation. He still felt dirty, weak, and useless. The blond felt that as long as he didn’t say it out loud, it didn’t happen. He knew it was foolish. He knew he was naïve. But it did ease his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like how this chapter turned out. XD  
> I actually let them rescue Cloud as more torture scence wouldn't have been able to get me to the point of where I want this story to be going. But don't worry, the rescue will not be the end. ^^  
> And just a question. What exactly is Nanaki? A dog? A cat? I don't know but I think he looks a bit like a lion, so in this story he will be referred as a cat like being. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to upload this chapter yesterday but school got in the way.  
> This chapter was inspired by [YanderePuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderePuppet/pseuds/YanderePuppet)'s story [Crashing Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539571/chapters/14283859). Check it out, their fanfiction is really amazing. ;)

It was dark outside. Pale starlight shone through the window. The moon hid behind dark and menacing clouds. Cloud laid wide awake in his bed. A few days had already passed since his friends rescued him. He wanted to get up and carry on life where it ended. But his friends told him to rest. Every time he walked out of his room, one of his friends was already waiting for him and led him back inside. They said, it wasn’t safe enough for him to go outside. That Sephiroth was still lurking out there somewhere. They said that it was safe inside the “7th Heaven”.

Yet, he still didn’t feel safe. The safety that he felt at first was gone; a looming presence overshadowed it.

The blond still hadn’t told his friends what really had happened. When they asked, he just lied; told them only about the whiplashes; told them it was probably some sick satisfaction of his enemy seeing him in pain. He just couldn’t tell them the truth.

**Liar. They are untrustworthy or you would have already told them.**

Cloud didn’t listen to the voice inside his head. He didn’t know if it was he himself who thought it or if Sephiroth tried to control his thoughts once again. The blond didn’t trust himself; didn’t know what was true and what was nothing more than a lie.

Suddenly he felt some sort of a pull. He looked around. But there was no one else besides him in the room.

It wasn’t like somebody pushed him out of the bed. It was more like an urge. So his body reacted on his own. Slowly Cloud got out of bed. His mind felt dizzy. The blond didn’t think where he went. He just felt he needed to. By this point his mind was blank and hazy.

Determined he went into the bathroom and walked towards a big mirror standing next to the shower. The male didn’t even know why the mirror was there; back then he never used it anyways.

And know? He hadn’t looked into any kind of mirror since he was back again. He still felt dirty. Cloud didn’t want to see his face. He was scared of what he ~~could~~ would see. The blond didn’t want to admit it, but his encounter with Sephiroth had changed him.

He had never been afraid of the other male before; no matter how often their swords clashed. He had just wanted to kill him, to get his revenge. He wouldn’t have cared if he died as long as he took his enemy down with him.

And now? He was scared. Fearful of what the one winged angel might do to him – wanted to do to him.

The blond shook his head; banishing the thoughts out of his mind. He looked at the mirror in front of him. He still didn’t know why he even went to it in the first place.

For someone else he looked like before. But Cloud saw right through his self-made facade. He had dark bags under his eyes. His once bright blue orbs were dull and lost their spark.

Slowly he touched the mirror image of himself. And then, for a moment, a searing pain shot through his head and his eyes turned green.

Shocked the blond leaped away from the mirror. _What happened?_ Somewhere in his mind was a voice that told him to just go to sleep again. But a small part of him was curious so he lifted his head and looked straight into the mirror.

And behind him stood Sephiroth.

Cloud spun around but no one was there. He looked in the mirror again. The blond shook his head, blinked, and tried to stop the obvious illusion. But it wouldn’t go away.  The illusion was still there. A smirk was plastered on its face.

And then, suddenly, two arms wrapped around Cloud’s mirror image. The blond tried to get away but he couldn’t move. He could feel the arms trapping him even though there was no actual physical contact.

“Get out of my head”, the smaller male hissed.

The other male, however, just chuckled. Cloud knew the sound was only in his head but it still felt like the person was standing next to him.

Cloud glared at the mirror; hatred burning in his blue eyes.

_What are you playing at?_

The blond didn’t dare to speak. He was scared that his friends would hear him. And he knew that Sephiroth could hear his thoughts.

**I could ask you the same question.**

Cloud scowled. _What do you mean?_

**You did not tell your “friends”. You do not even want to tell them. Are they really your “friends”?**

_Yes, they are._

The blond stared angrily at the mirror. Sephiroth still smirked.

_Are you enjoying yourself; torturing me like this?_

A low and dark laughter filled the air. The one winged angel lowered his face and whispered something in Cloud’s ear.

**Have you still not understood? I am the only one for you. The only one who truly understands you. The only one who will not betray you. And you are the only one for me. The only one who is able to withstand my power. The only one able to actually hurt me. Hojo was a fool. He thought you were an incomplete clone; a failure. However…**

Cloud felt fingers under his chin; forcing him to look into the mirror; keeping him still. He wasn’t able to get out of the grip.

**…you are perfect. The others were useless. You, on the other hand, are superb. The only one who I can truly call my puppet.**

_I am not your puppet._ The blond snarled in his mind. His eyes were still locked with the green ones of the mirror image.

**You can lie to yourself but deep down you know the truth. Tell me, why did you not tell your friends?**

_I don’t want to burden them! They don’t need to know!_ Cloud tried to free himself but the grip, even if it was just an illusion, was too strong.

**Really? You are lying to yourself yet again. You did not tell them because you do not trust them. You are scared that they will hate you - abandon you. You cannot call them your friends if you do not even trust them.**

Sephiroth paused for a second. Smiling at the irritation in the smaller males eyes. Doubt was beginning to spread and his puppet didn’t know if he should believe him or not.

**They only want your power. They do not care about you. They only rescued you because without you, they would not be able to defeat me. They may need you. However, they would cast you aside the moment the found someone stronger.**

Cloud’s eyes were glazed. Flickers of green ran through them. The blond shook his head trying to get the thoughts –his thoughts? No the thoughts of his enemy - out of his mind.

Suddenly he was free of the grip. The image in the mirror locked eyes with him and smiled for a final time before vanishing.

The blond broke down. He silently sat in the bathroom; his eyes avoiding the mirror at all costs. His head hurt. The thoughts Sephiroth implanted were trying to infect his mind. Cloud didn’t want to believe in anything the silver haired man had said, but deep down he felt it was true. He didn’t know whom he should trust anymore. He really didn’t tell his friends, because he was scared of their reaction. But they would never cast him aside, would they? Cloud was not sure. He didn’t know what to think. Would they really have abandoned him if he wouldn’t have been that strong? Were they really only after his power? No, that couldn’t be! They were his friends! He should believe in them.

But then why was it so hard to do so?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload this chapter today, as I wouldn't be able to upload a new chapter at any other day of the week. This was actually the only day I had a little bit of time...

In the morning Cloud felt like he didn’t get any sleep at all. He was tired. And even though he didn’t want to acknowledge it, there was a small doubt within his mind. The blond wanted to make sure that it wasn’t true. That Sephiroth had lied to him. That his friends cared.

He got out of bed -how he even got there after the events of last night was a blur- and dressed himself. When he opened the door, he heard voices from down below. Slowly but steadily he walked down the stairs and opened the door that led to the bar.

Tifa stood behind the bar and cleaned glasses. Yuffie was helping her. Cid was sitting on a bar stool, smoking a cigarette and talking to Tifa. Marlene and Denzel sat by a table and were drawing something. Barret stood behind Marlene; probably encouraging his daughter that her drawing was beautiful. Nanaki and Cait Sith were laying on the floor sleeping. Vincent was nowhere to be seen.

Yuffie was the first one to notice him. Smiling she waved at the blond and nearly dropped a glass.

“Cloudy, you’re up!”, exclaimed the young girl.

Cloud just smiled. There was no way, his friends didn’t care about him. They weren’t using him. Still, he wanted to make sure it was 100% true. He wanted to extinguish the little doubt within him. The blond walked up to the bar and sat down next to Cid.

“Why did you rescue me again?”, he asked out of the blue.

The others looked at him with a surprised expression. The first one to answer was Barret.

“Because ya’ the strongest of us all. Without ya’ we wouldn’t be able defeat Sephiroth.”

“Barret!”, Tifa hissed.

Meanwhile Marlene had stood up and walked towards the blond.

“Because you are a part of our family”, she said and held up the drawing she just made. The little girl had drawn him and the rest of their group.

However, Cloud didn’t even spare a glance at it. The doubt inside him was beginning to spread. He remembered Sephiroth’s words.

“So, you only rescued me because of my power?”

A hurt expression crossed Tifa’s face.

“No. Why would you think so, Cloud? Barret just expressed it the wrong way. We rescued you because you are our friend; because we care about you; because you are important to us.”

Cloud felt a pain in his head. He couldn’t concentrate on his friend’s words. It seemed like the words were spoken in a different language. He understood only half of it.

**Lies. Everything is a lie. Do not believe them. Ask them. Ask them about the truth.**

“If I am important to you, then tell me one thing.”, Cloud stopped for a moment, trying to ignore the pain in his head, and formed the next sentence in his mind before he started talking again. “Would I be here with you if I weren’t that strong?”

“What do you mean?”, his childhood friend asked him.

“I mean Avalanche. Would we be here if I hadn’t joined you? Would you have even asked me to join if I had been weaker?”

The room was silent. No one knew what to say. And then Tifa mustered a smile.

“Of course, we would be here. It would probably be because of a different matter but we would have met. I’m sure about it. After all, we’ve known each other for a very long time. I am your childhood friend. I would have never forgotten you.”

**Really? “Childhood friend”?**

Memories raced through his mind. The pain in his head intensified. Memories of his childhood in Nibelheim. Memories of his childhood with Tifa. Memories of how he and his mother were treated. And suddenly everything made sense.

“You would have never forgotten me?”, he asked. Cloud’s voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Everyone was looking at him. They were surprised by his question. The blond’s eyes held an anger in them that the others hadn’t seen before.

“But you did forget me.”

“No, I never did. Why would you think so?

“Because you did. Where were you after the destruction of our hometown? Where were you when I was experimented on? Where were you when Zack died?!”

“Cloud--!”

“No. Where were you all those years?! You knew I was at the reactor in Nibelheim! But you never searched for me! You never even tried to find me! You thought I was dead! You believed in ShinRa’s lies! We only met again by chance! If I wouldn’t have helped Avalanche with the destruction of the reactor we wouldn’t have met again! You would have never even searched for me, right?! And now it’s the same! You only rescued me because I’m strong! You need me to defeat him! Nothing more!”, he screamed.

After he finished he ran up the stairs again. His shocked “friends” stayed behind. His head felt like it was crushed and his ears rang. He never would have thought that his friends weren’t actually his friends. Those who were his friends – his true friends- were dead.

The blond closed the door behind him and slid down. Tears – he didn’t know if they were because of anger or sadness- ran down his cheeks. He couldn’t think. Didn’t want to think. His headache began to worsen. He clutched his head with his hands. _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!_ Cloud wanted the pain to end. He wanted to stop thinking.

**Then stop.**

The voice was much clearer than all the other thoughts in the blond’s mind. It drowned the other noises. It was soothing; made him feel calm again.

**Decide whom you want to trust. I will be waiting.**

Cloud looked up. Of course, he was alone. The voice had only been in his head.

The blond didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know whom to trust. His mind was in an utter chaos. Every time he tried to grasp a thought it vanished again. There were too many thoughts -too many voices- in his head.

More and more tears dropped on the floor. The blond couldn’t distinguish his thoughts -his inner voice- from the others in his mind. He had the feeling his head would explode from the sheer number of thoughts -voices-.

And then Cloud stopped thinking and everything stopped. The pain in his head was gone, the ringing noise in his ears was gone and his tears were gone. The blond had a feeling of what he needed to do now. He didn’t know if it was the right thing to do or if it was just a dumb idea but he had to take the chance. He had to figure out the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Last week was hell (and this week isn't much better) but at least I'm able to update.

Black. Pitch Black. Silent. Noiseless. Dark. Darkness surrounded him. Cloud tried to figure out where he was. Everything was dark and no sound was to be heard. The blond turned around and looked for a way out of the thick darkness. But there was no escape – no way out-. Cloud began walking through the endless black void.

After a while -it had felt like hours- Cloud suddenly heard voices in the distance. He began walking faster -nearly running- towards the sound. He thought that the noises were a hallucination caused by the sense deprivation he had to endure.

The blond ran faster. Something told him to get to the voices as far as possible. And then he saw a light. It wasn’t bright but it shined in the darkness like a lifesaver. He ran towards it. He didn’t feel breathless or exhaustion, even though he was already running for a few minutes; he just knew he needed to get there.

Cloud slowed down when he saw figures emerging from the light. Those silhouettes were his friends. The blond began to smile. He wasn’t alone. His friends were there with him. When he stopped in front of them he was relieved. But something was off. He had a bad feeling he couldn’t quite explain.

“Cloud, what took you so long? We were waiting for you.”

For a moment he couldn’t locate the owner of the voice. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know where I was. I didn’t even know you were here.”

“Really? Well, it doesn’t matter”, the voice sounded taunting.

“What do you mean?”

The feeling became worse. Cloud still didn’t know where it was coming from. However, he figured it out the moment he looked up and into the faces of his friends. They seemed angry, annoyed and hateful. _But why?_ His question was soon answered by Tifa.

“Because we don’t need you anymore.”

Cloud felt something break inside of him. Had he understood it wrong? It had to be. There was no way Tifa would say something like that.

His childhood friend turned around and began to walk away. Slowly the others did the same.

“Wait! Wait for me!”

The blond tried to run after them but his feet wouldn’t move.

“You are useless. We are better off without you. You are a death bringer. They died because of you and we would die as well if we would bother with you more than we already had. We needed you because of your strength. Now, we don’t need it anymore. And this makes you useless.”

“No! Stay! Don’t leave me alone!”

But Cloud’s screams fell on deaf ears. His friends walked away leaving him alone in the darkness that became thicker and thicker.

“No, please don’t leave me…Please…”

His voice was swallowed by the black void. No one would be able to hear him. No one was even there to hear his cries.

 

Cloud shot up. Panicked he looked around. He was in his room on the floor. A dream? He sighted in relieve. It had only been a dream. He felt sweaty. He certainly needed a shower but it could wait. For now, the blond was just happy that it all had been nothing but a bad dream.

A timid knock on the door caught his attention. Slowly he stood up and opened the door. Marlene stood outside his room. The girl looked sad but relieved when he had opened the door. In her hand she still held the drawing from before. The drawing! Cloud remembered. Everything he said; everything they said. Not everything had happened in the dream. Some things had really happened. The blond felt bad for screaming at them but he was still hurt because of their betrayal.

“Is everything okay?”, the girl asked in her angel like voice.

Cloud felt bad for making her worry. He put a hand on her shoulder and mustered a smile.

“Yes, everything is alright. I’m sorry for my sudden outburst”, he wanted to say. But he wasn’t able too. The doubt in his mind had consumed him.

He looked up and saw Tifa standing in the doorway. She seemed rather agitated and angry.

“Cloud, how could you? You scared the children”, her voice was accusing. However, her eyes shone with kindness and she tried to touch him; probably to comfort him.

The blond didn’t remember the next thing that had happened. His body reacted on its own. He didn’t know what to do. His head hurt and everything was a blur. He heard someone cry out in pain.

When Cloud snapped out of his daze he saw what happened. Wide eyed he starred at Tifa lying on the floor clutching her right arm. The way it bent was definitely not natural. Marlene stood behind her; scared. Shocked Cloud looked at his childhood friend. Had he done that? _What the hell happened when my mind went blank?_

He hurried towards Tifa but the moment he tried to touch her she yielded backwards.

“Don’t touch me! What the hell is wrong with you?! Ever since we rescued you, you became different! You are not the Cloud I knew! You remind me of the you that was under Sephiroth’s control!”, she screamed.

Her voice was at the verge of breaking. Tears streamed down her face. The woman stood up and went out of the room taking Marlene, who was still in the state of shock, with her.

Cloud just stood there. He didn’t understand why he had hurt her; what just happened; what he should do.

 

Cloud knew what he had to do. The day before he was still doubting his resolve but know he had to do it. He had to find Sephiroth and demand answers. So, while everyone else was busy -though the avoided him ever since morning- the blond snuck out of the house.

He started the engine of his bike and drove away; away from the “7th Heaven”, away from his friends, away from his safe place.

He didn’t know where Sephiroth was but he never needed to. The familiar feeling pulled him towards his enemy. It had always been the same. The one winged angel had always been the one who called him. The blond had never found his enemy on his own. It was always because said man wanted to be found.

So now, he just let the familiar feeling lead him towards the place he wanted to be.

 

After a while -he really didn’t know how long he had been riding his bike through the vast land- Cloud stopped his bike and looked at the house in front of him. The last time the blond was here he didn’t care how his surroundings looked or where he was. The house itself stood lonely in a field surrounded by trees. It was quite big but looked inviting and comfortable. The male wasn’t sure how his enemy even got the house; it didn’t quite fit the silver haired man’s taste.

Slowly Cloud walked to the door. His mind was blank. He didn’t think of anything; didn’t want to think. He didn’t even know if it was the right thing to do. He needed answers and he would do anything to get them. However, before the blond was able to knock on the door, it had already opened itself and before him stood no other than Sephiroth. The one winged angel smirked at the sight of the blond.

“I knew, you would come back to me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating last week. School is really stressing right now and my depression and anxiety both came back at full force...

“I knew, you would come back to me.”

A smug grin was plastered on Sephiroth’s face. Cloud didn’t really know what to do. He thought he would knew once he stood in front of his enemy but that wasn’t the case. So, he just stood there.

“Don’t just stand there. Come in”, the silver haired man said.

The blond looked into green eyes. He wasn’t sure if he made the right decision. He had probably been under Sephiroth’s influence when he had decided to come. He had been an idiot, but he couldn’t change it now. He couldn’t run away.

Slowly Cloud walked into the house. He felt trapped the moment the door closed behind him. But there was no turning back anymore. The blond followed the one winged angel into the living room. Cloud tried to look strong and brave. He didn’t want to show his fear. Sephiroth stood in the middle of the room. The sinking sun painted it in warm red, orange and yellow colours. The silver hair of his enemy seemed to sparkle and his eyes gleamed even greener than normally.

“Take a seat”, the male said while making a gesture with his hand.

Cloud hesitantly walked towards the comfortable looking couch and sat down. He sat there tense. The blond crossed his arms waiting for the one winged angel to say something. Sephiroth sat down on the opposite fluffy armchair. Cloud couldn’t supress a chuckle. The silver haired man sure looked frightening and dangerous in the beige and fuzzy chair. Still, he was wary; wary of what his enemy would do next and what he wanted from him.

“Don’t be so tense.”

“Hard not to be when you’re in the same room as your mortal enemy”, Cloud hissed. He wanted to sound strong and intimidating but his voice was nothing more than an angry whisper.

“However, you came back to me on your own”, a smug grin framed Sephiroth’s face. “So, have you finally seen the truth? The truth, that your “friends” are not your true friends? That they just want your power; your strength?”

“You manipulated me into coming here!”, the blond shouted angrily. No way, he was going to admit that he had been wanting to get to his enemy on his own free will. It couldn’t be true. He had to have been manipulated. He would have never come here voluntarily.

“Did I now? I remember showing you the truth. I never forced you to come back to where you belong. Back to my side.”

“I don’t belong to you! I never have and I never will!”

“But you still came back to me after your friends had betrayed you.”

“They didn’t betray me! Yes, maybe they aren’t the friends I thought they were, but I still care for them! I have enough! I begin to think, that coming here was a bad idea!”, Cloud jumped up and stalked to the door.

Before he could reach it, a hand wrapped around his upper arm. The blond spun around glaring angrily at his enemy.

“I’m going. Let me go”, he snarled.

“I will not let you go. You came here because you wanted to know the truth and you will not go until you admit it. You are mine”, Sephiroth’s voice was completely void of any emotions.

Cloud was fed up. He had enough. The blond snarled and tried to twist free. When the grip on his arm didn’t budge he kicked his enemy into his groin.

He heard a painful moan and the grip loosened. He didn’t even turn around. He just began to run. Opening the door, he sprinted outside and towards his bike. However, before the blond was able to reach it, he was grabbed from behind and thrown back inside the house. Then he was picked up and put on the couch again. Angry blue eyes locked with green. The silver haired man leaned above the blond. Mere inches were separating their faces.

“Now, do you want to try again or can we talk like civilised people?”

The blond didn’t respond. The other male had been stronger than him once again.

“Well, if you do not want to be treated like a human, like an equal, I can change that.”

“No, I will behave. At least until I have my answers”, the smaller male muttered.

“Good”, the one winged angel smirked. “However, you still misbehaved. A good puppet should not do that.”

Lips pressed against his. The kiss wasn’t forceful. It was careful, soft and pleasant. Cloud didn’t know what to do. On one hand he wanted to push Sephiroth away but on the other hand he wanted to deepen the kiss.

_What am I thinking? Why am I even liking this? What is wrong with me?_ **Don’t think. Just feel. Your body wants this. You want this.** _Do I want this? Are these my thoughts? Why is my body reacting to this?_ **Give in to the pleasure. Give in to me. Don’t think. Trust your body.** _Should I give in? It feels so good. I feel wanted. I feel needed._ **Yes, that is it. Good. You are wanted. You are needed. You are mine.** _Yours. I am yours._

A green shimmer was laid over Cloud’s eyes. He didn’t want to think about anything anymore. He just wanted to forget; to give in to the pleasure. The blond closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips. Sephiroth immediately deepened the kiss and Cloud moaned in pleasure.

**Good puppet. My puppet.**

Slowly they parted again. Cloud panted but his eyes were bright blue and hazy with pleasure.

_What happened? Did I really want this? Yes, I did. But why? It doesn’t make sense but my body is still craving for more._

“Your body already accepted its fate -its destiny-. Now, your mind needs to follow”, the silver haired man said while petting the blond spikes.

“I…I don’t know”, the blond answered honestly.

He couldn’t say his body was betraying him. It wasn’t true. He wanted it. He just didn’t understand why. He still couldn’t let go. But why? Images of his friends raced through his mind. He couldn’t let them down. He was their only hope.

“You still believe in your friends?”

“Yes, I do.”

Sephiroth looked rather annoyed.

“So, this is why you cannot let go. Well, I think I know what to do.”

 The one winged angel paced through the room; clearly thinking. Cloud just sat there on the couch, still not knowing what he should do or think.

“Let’s bet. Your friends will surely be coming again. If I can show you that they are not truly your friends, you will let them go. You will not think about them again. You will completely become mine.”

The smaller male looked at the silver haired man.

“Okay, but if they show you that they truly are my friends than you will let me kill you.”

Sephiroth nodded and smirked. He knew, he wouldn’t lose.

“Than our bet is on.”

“I will win this bet”, the blond said confident.

“If you would have trusted your friends like you always said you wouldn’t have come here in the first place.”

Sephiroth walked to him again. Blue orbs locked with green cat like eyes.

“Let’s see who is right. It won’t be long until we know. Until you are mine for eternity.”


	11. Chapter 11

Not even a day had passed when Cloud’s friends came to find him again. Cloud sat on the couch waiting. He knew his friends would come soon and he was nervous about it. The blond wanted to believe in his friends but he couldn’t muster the strength to do so. He was scared that they would betray him again; that they weren’t his real friends; that they would abandon him. Cloud shook his head. No, he couldn’t think about that. He had to believe in them. He had to make sure his place was at their side, not Sephiroth’s. He needed to banish the feelings he somehow had for the other male and the only way to do so, was to make 100% sure his friends cared for him; needed him; wanted him.

Suddenly Sephiroth entered the room. He looked like he already won the bet. He wore a smug grin in his face and his green eyes shone brightly with certainty of victory. The silver haired man walked to the window.

“They will be here shortly. I do hope you are ready.”

“Yes, ready to win and kill you for good”, the blond wanted to sound strong but there was a slight tremor of uncertainty in his voice.

“You don’t sound so confident. Are you scared that they will not want you?”

Cloud didn’t even need to turn around to see the smirk on the other man’s lips. The smaller male lowered his head. He didn’t want to think about it. He knew, he wasn’t a 100% certain. He knew, he couldn’t believe them 100%. And still, he held on that tiny little spark that was still left within him; he needed to.

“How do you even know that they will be here soon?”, Cloud asked. He wanted to change the subject before he could dwell on it for too long.

The blond heard the rustle of clothes. Sephiroth had turned around and looked at him. He could feel the one winged angel’s gaze on him.

“Have you forgotten that I am an omnipotent being? I know everything. I am a god.”

Yes, Cloud actually had forgotten that little detail. He had had other things on his mind.

The blond heard footsteps coming towards him and then a hand carefully lifted his chin. For a moment he looked Sephiroth straight in the eyes before he twisted his head out of the other male’s grip. He didn’t like it, when the silver haired man was so gentle with him.

“Ah, you will learn to appreciate my touches when you will be fully mine.”

Cloud snorted. Yes, he felt something for the other male. He didn’t know what exactly it was but he felt drawn to the male. He wanted to be near him, to be touched, to be held, to be caressed by him. However, the blond would never admit it.

Sephiroth sat down next to him and before the smaller man could protest, he was hoisted onto the other’s lap. He didn’t try to get off, he knew it was pointless.

“Now, let us wait for your so-called friends.”

 

A few minutes later Cloud heard an angry shout and gunshots. His friends were here. A moment later Barret burst into the room, his gun pointed at Sephiroth. After him followed Tifa, who looked ready to fight and the rest of his friends, though they stayed in the background. Their eyes fell on the blond sitting in his enemy’s lap. They looked shocked. Well, who wouldn’t be after seeing their friends in the hands of the most vicious being on the planet?

“Lower your weapons. I do not think you want to hurt you _precious friend”,_ Sephiroth’s voice cut through the heavy atmosphere. The last words were spat out.

While the others put their weapon down, Barret still pointed his weapon at the one winged angel. Tifa soothingly put her hand on Barret’s shoulder. He seemed to understand what she wanted and lowered he his weapon as well.

The woman stepped forward; a menacing aura surrounded her. If looks could kill, Sephiroth would have dropped dead the moment their eyes met.

“I don’t know what you want with Cloud but stop controlling him at once and give him back or you will regret it.”

The silver haired man’s smirk widened as if he had only waited for that sentence to be said.

“What control? I do not have any control over him right now. Ask him yourself.”

“Why should we believe ya’?! You could’ve just manipulated ‘im!”, Barret shouted. He may have lowered his weapon but in no way would he trust their enemy.

“He is right”, a voice said from behind.

Vincent seemed to walk right out of the shadows. Cloud hadn’t even noticed him before.

“What do ya’ mean, Vincent?”

The cloaked man stepped forward, next to Tifa. As always, his expression wasn’t readable. Cloud never really knew what the other man thought.

“Look at his eyes. If he would be under Sephiroth’s control, they would be bright mako green. However, they aren’t. They are their usual ocean blue”, the red eyed male pointed out.

The blond felt uncomfortable when all eyes were on him. He looked away. He had no idea how he should explain the whole thing to his friends. He had no idea what he should even think. He still wasn’t sure whom to believe; whom to trust.

When he looked up again he saw shock in Tifa’s widened eyes.

“He…Sephiroth is right…Cloud, why?”

The woman had a hurt expression in her eyes. Cloud didn’t know how to explain it. He wanted to; wanted to tell his friends what happened but he couldn’t. He didn’t know what to say.

“I- I’m sorry”, he whispered.

“Stop apologizing and tell us what is going on”, she demanded.

However, before he could answer her, Sephiroth had already begun to talk.

“Cloud came here out of his own free will because he is mine and he knows it.”

“Wait! That’s not what happened!”, the blond tried to stand up but the hold on him was too strong. Sephiroth began to pet the smaller male’s hair, much to Clouds dismay.  

“Then tell us what _really_ has happened.”

He felt the eyes of his friends on him; waiting for him to explain what was going on.

“Well, it’s complicated”, the blond tried to explain. “I wasn’t sure about something and that’s why I went back to Sephiroth. So, yes, I came to him on my own will but definitely not because I wanted to.”

“And what exactly did you want to know from Sephiroth? Couldn’t you just have asked us?”, Tifa questioned.

Cloud looked away. He couldn’t tell them. He wasn’t even sure about it himself. However, he didn’t need to answer as the one winged angel did that for him.

“Cloud was not sure anymore if he could call you his friends”, he flatly stated.

Silence. Not a single sound was to be heard. No one said a word. The heavy silence made Cloud uncomfortable. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t. And then Barret was the one who broke the silence.

“What do ya’ mean?! Cloud’s our friend!”

“So this is why you were so weird the last few days”, Tifa exclaimed. She eyed her childhood friend with accusation. “Is it true? Do you really think we are not your friends?”

The blond couldn’t face his friends. He didn’t want to admit that he really didn’t trust them 100%. He wanted to tell them what was on his mind but he wasn’t able to organize his thoughts. He didn’t know where to or how to start.

“It’s not that easy. Hell, I don’t know myself!”, he yelled frustrated. “I want to believe in you! I want to trust you! But for some reason that I don’t even know myself I can’t! I have the feeling that you only want me because I am strong! Not because we’re actually friends! My whole life had been nothing but shit! Every time I thought it got better it became worse! So yes, I have a hard time believing in you. I want to but it’s not easy! Friends would mean I have a good life but I don’t have one! I-“, he stopped for a moment. “I have the feeling you would not need me anymore, abandon me, forget me. That you would be gone, just like everything nice that ever happened in my life…”

The last sentence was nothing more than a whisper. When Cloud felt something wet he touched his face. He hadn’t even noticed that tears had begun running down his face.

And again silence filled the room. Sephiroth drew the blond further towards him, till the smaller male’s back was placed against the muscular chest and wiped the blond’s tears away. Cloud didn’t turn away. The touch felt pleasing and comfortable and he leaned into it. His mind was hazy; he forgot everything around him. He just concentrated on the feeling of the touch on his face.

The blond came back to reality when he heard someone clear their throat. Blue eyes opened -when did he close them? – and blearily looked at the people still standing in the room. Tifa had been the one who broke the silence. She seemed hurt. Her eyes showed sadness and her shoulders were slumped down.

“I’m sorry that you can’t trust us”, her voice was quiet. Cloud had never heard his childhood friend sound so sad; not even after the death of her father and the destruction of their whole village. “But it seems you trust him more than us. Ever since we rescued you, you have been different. It looks like we cannot rescue you this time. I know when a battle is lost.” She mustered a smile. “I guess it would be better if we go now. If you can’t trust us, you shouldn’t be around us.”

_What?_ Cloud couldn’t believe what he just heard. **I told you that they are not your friends.** Thoughts, ~~not~~ his thoughts raced through his mind. _They really don’t care._

He saw Tifa turn around and walk out of the room. The others followed her. Vincent was the last to go and he turned around one last time. He looked disappointed. And then even he was gone.

More tears began to spill; the blond couldn’t hold them back. The grip on his body changed. It now felt like a hug.

“I can’t believe it. I just can’t. It seems you were right. They really weren’t my friends. You won. I fully belong to you.”

“No need to sound so sad. You have me and I have you. I will treat you better than them. I will cherish you for who you are and not how strong you are.”

Cloud felt a slight pull on his chin and turned his head towards Sephiroth. Slowly lips were pressed against his own. The blond didn’t resist. Something in him had broken. Now, he just wanted to feel wanted; needed; loved. And for whatever reason his enemy seemed to give him those feelings. Sephiroth was the only one who accepted him the way he was. He wouldn’t resist anymore. He would give in. Cloud would become his.

**My puppet. Mine.**

_Your puppet. Yours._                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to an end. There is only one chapter left and then the story is complete...


	12. Chapter 12

“Now, let me cherish, no, love you. Now you can become mine completely”, Sephiroth cooed. Cloud looked at him questioningly.

“What do you mean? I am yours.”

The blond cuddled even closer to the silver haired male. He felt safe; wanted; cherished; loved in the other man’s presence. The small last part in his mind that had told him “Kill him, he is your enemy; he destroyed your live; you can’t have feelings for him” was gone. It had been extinguished the moment his last friend -no- not friend had walked out of the room. However, Cloud didn’t care. It felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off of him.

“Yes, you are mine but I still have to claim your body. To show everyone that you belong to no one but me.”

Instantly the blond knew what the other man wanted. Slowly he nodded.

“I am yours. I won’t resist with whatever you’re going to do.”

Then he felt two strong arms wrap around him and he was hoisted up. The silver haired man walked up the stairs determined and towards the bedroom. Carefully Cloud was lowered down on the bed. The blond sat up and looked at the one winged angel.

“Strip”, the command was simple but the smaller male still felt slightly uncomfortable. He lowered his gaze not knowing if he should follow the order or not.

“Strip or do you want me to help you?”, Sephiroth asked.

Cloud blushed. He knew what was about to happen but he still couldn’t really grasp the situation and he rather strip himself without help. Slowly the blond took his shirt off. His pants followed next. At the end he was sitting on the bed with nothing but his boxers on. The whole time the blond never dared to look in the other male’s eyes. He was too embarrassed to do so. He lifted his head.

Sephiroth had sat down on a stool; his eyes never leaving Cloud’s body. The blond’s cheeks reddened when he saw that the silver haired man still had all his clothes on. The smaller male felt flustered as he only wore his boxers.

Suddenly the one winged angel stood up and walked to the bed; he took his cloak off in the process. The black cloak landed on the floor with a soft thud. He sat down on the bed and carefully pushed Cloud down into the soft covers.

“Now, it seems like what I said was not clear enough. For what I have in mind you will need to be completely naked”, the silver haired male whispered into the blond’s ear.

The blush on Cloud’s face deepened even more. He was pretty sure that he was as red as a tomato. This earned him a chuckle from the other man.

“What are you so afraid, so embarrassed off? I have already seen everything before. I know all the parts of your body.”

As if to make his point clear one of his fingers trailed down the smaller male’s chest stopping just above his boxers.

Cloud closed his eyes. Sephiroth was right. He didn’t need to be ashamed. After all he wanted to be wanted; needed; cherished; loved. Slowly he took his boxers off and threw them somewhere off the bed.

“Good puppet”, the other man cooed.

The blond felt a shiver of pleasure running through his body. Yes, he wanted it. He needed it!

“Now, that was not so hard, was it?”, the one winged angel smirked approvingly.

Sephiroth slowly took his clothes off as well leaving both of them completely naked. The silver haired man pushed the smaller male even further into the mattress below him.  A hand trailed down the small blond’s form. Cloud arched into the touch. He wanted it. Needed it.

“Shall we begin?”, the one winged angel asked even though he already knew the answer.

Cloud slowly nodded. His mind felt hazy. He ~~couldn’t~~ didn’t want to concentrate on anything else than Sephiroth and the pleasure the other male would give him.

The blond snapped out of his daze when he felt the silver haired man shift and rummage through the drawer next to the bed. Confused he tilted his head. Sephiroth, who had found what he had been looking for, smiled when he saw the smaller males questioning look.

“I want this as much pleasurable for you as for me. You gave in to me. You became mine. You deserve to be pleasured as well”, he answered and planted kisses on the blond’s neck.

Before Cloud even had the chance to respond a finger slicked with lube entered his hole. For a moment his body stiffened and alarm bells were ringing in his mind. Images of the last time Sephiroth’s finger had entered him raced through his mind. He didn’t want to live through the same painful punishment yet again.

However, the pain never came. The silver haired male looked at him with a rather understanding look.

“Don’t worry. I will not hurt you. You are mine. I take care of you.”

The blond slowly nodded, still not sure what to expect.

**Relax.**

He instantly calmed down. “Nothing bad will happen. Everything will be fine. Relax. He won’t hurt you. You will feel a pleasure you have never felt before”, the voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Shortly after Sephiroth began to move the finger inside of Cloud, the blond began to moan. It felt weird but good.

A few minutes later a second finger was added. The one winged angel began to make a scissoring motion with his fingers to prepare the blond for what was about to happen. Cloud moaned in pleasure and felt a hot sensation in his lower regions.

Slowly the fingers were removed.

“Don’t stop”, Cloud whined.

He felt empty. Too empty. His hole twitched at the feeling of air hitting it. The blond wanted to be hold, to be loved, to be filled.

“So impatient. My lovely puppet”, the silver haired male chuckled. “But do not worry. You were a good little puppet and I am feeling generous today.”

Sephiroth positioned himself in front of the smaller male’s entrance. Carefully, but still with a force behind it, he entered the blond. Cloud made a short pained moan before he relaxed. It felt weird and still, it felt right; it was right.

The one winged angel began to move inside the blond. Cloud slung his arms around the other male’s body and moaned in pleasure.  

At first the silver haired man was carful. His thrusts were slow paced. But he soon sped up when his lover demanded more.

“More. Faster. Please”, the blond male moaned.

“What an insatiable and greedy puppet I have. However, you deserve to be pleasured”, snickered Sephiroth and he began to speed up.

The smaller male couldn’t think of anything else anymore. He didn’t want it to end. The feeling of Sephiroth inside him. He felt complete. He felt better than he ever had. He now knew were his place was. Right beside Sephiroth. Right beside the only person who made him feel wanted. Right beside his lover.

**Mine.** _Yours._ **Mine.** _Yours._ **Mine.** _Yours._ _I belong to you. You are the only one I want to be together with._

His thoughts were mixed together with the one winged angel’s but he didn’t care. He had nothing to hide. He wanted the other male to know his feelings.

Suddenly an unbearing hot feeling spread through his lower regions. He knew he was close.

“Please…”, Cloud whined.

“Please, what? You need to be a more specific”, the silver haired man said; grinning wickedly.

“P…please…let…let me…”, the blond moaned again.

He couldn’t even form a clear sentence. His mind was too hazy with pleasure. He never felt so good.

“I still do not know what you want from me”, answered the other male while pushing even further into Cloud.

“Asshole…”, the smaller man panted. “You…know…what I…want…”

Another thrust. Cloud arched his back. He really wanted to come. But he knew he had to wait for Sephiroth. He couldn’t cum without him.

“Now, now what a naughty puppet. However, as I said before I am generous today.”

The silver haired man sped up again. Cloud could feel that his lover was close as well. It only took him a few seconds until he ejaculated inside the blond. Cloud followed soon after. His hole clenched around Sephiroth’s cock and he felt himself cum.

The next few minutes were spent laying in the bed, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of completion. Cloud knew this had been the real “Reunion”. It was what he had been made for and he had never felt better. The smaller male looked at his partner and smiled. A small smile -not a grin, a real smile- had formed on his former enemy’s lips.

“The reunion is complete. Now nothing will separate us anymore. You are mine”, the silver haired man whispered.

Cloud nodded. He finally had a place he belonged to.

“Together we will sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as our vessel. We will be together forever”, the blond said while cuddling closer to the other male.

“Yes, you are mine and I am yours. Nothing will separate us ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter the story is complete. I wanted to write a sex scene for a long time now but I wanted it to be consensual (well more consensual than the rest of the story). And this chapter is kind of a gift to my beta reader, who at the beginning said she would only read it if there was a sex scene. xD  
> A huge thanks to my Beta reader [Happiely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happiely/pseuds/Happiely), who patiently read all the chapters and showed me my mistakes. And another huge thanks to all of you, who commented, gave kudos or just read my fanfiction. You are amazing. Your comments and kudos gave me the inspiration to finish this story. :D  
> I do hope you enjoyed reading it. I will write another story about this shipping but I don't know when it will happen, as I don't have that much time right now.  
> Still, thank you for staying with me until the end. :)


End file.
